This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This subproject supports the general infrastructure support for the NRAMM facilities. Activities include maintenance of microscopes and ancillary support equipment, maintenance and upgrading of NRAMM computational facilities and the visualization facility and general software maintenance and support. NRAMM supports a wide variety of software packages used by ~8 research groups at TSRI and UCSD. A short weekly organizational meeting is held every week to coordinate these activities.